The Secret Weapon Chapter 1
by SabrinatheMorpher
Summary: Welp! Here's the first chapter! *o* Hope ya'll enjoy !


"Well, well, well. Look who I have in my grasp." Sabrina jerks her head around to the side, and the white fury utters a low snarl. "..Kaos.." Kaos and his servant Glumshanks walked out of the darkness and Kaos was the first to approach the white fury. "Yes yes, Its me... You're my secret weapon to use against the Sky-losers!" Sabrina then snarled loudly, her eyes narrowing. "I...I won't let you use me that easily!" Kaos smirked. "We'll see about that, Glumshanks! Get the evilizer ready!" With that Glumshanks proceeded to nod. "Yes sir." Soon walking over to the evilizer device and filling it with petrified darkness. "You - You won't get away with this Kaos!" Sabrina then attempts to jump towards the dark Portal Master before being yanked by the chains that restrained her. "Ack!" She then fell back onto the ground, back on all fours. "Try me Sabrina." Kaos smiled evilly and stepped out of the way. "Glumshannks! Fire the evilizer!" Sabrina's eyes widen and she bites at the chains, struggling, yanking at them hardly. Glumshanks then activated the evilizer, the device then shot a pink-red laser towards Sabrina; hitting her. Sabrina then roars, trying to resist the wicked power transforming her. She then releases her bite on the chains and unfolds her wings roaring; her white scales turn dark purple, her spikes become crystal-like, as well the same with her teeth and claws; she then turns to her gaze to the troll and human that stood before her. Kaos then removes the chains from her collar and smirks evilly. "Now Sabrina, I want you to defeat every one of those Sky-losers!" She slowly nodded her head before taking off into the skies, off to serve only the forces of evil and do so willingly. Before long, Sabrina lands on the ground on Cloudbreak Islands, knowing the Skylanders were still there. She then lowers herself to the ground before slowly crawling closer to the gates of Woodburrow; the feral fury snarling under her breath as she got closer with every step. As soon as she got to the gates her grasps the golden bars of the gate and starts to bend the bars to the sides with brute strength. Tessa heard the bending golden bars of the gate, "Something's... Something's attacking the town! Quick get the Skylanders!" Rufus gasped and runs towards the arena; where Fryno and Pop Fizz were training. "Oh Skylanders!" Rufus called out to the fire and magic skylander. "There's something attacking the town! Can you two please save the town?" With that Fryno and Pop Fizz rushed out of the arena with Rufus. The evilized Sabrina glared around before screeching as the two skylanders came into her view. Pop Fizz gasped upon seeing the evilized night fury - someone all the skylanders knew. He muttered the words. "...Sa...Sabrina...? But how..?" The large fury snarled, approaching her friend-now-enemies the crystal-like spikes begin to glow with dark energy, powering up her plasma blast greatly. "Sabrina stop! It's me, Pop Fizz!" She didn't listen, as for now, she served the side of evil. Sabrina then leaps towards the blue gremlin-like skylander with her claws outwards. "DIE!" The fury shouted in a echo-like-dark tone, Pop Fizz's eyes widened and his pupils shrunk. Sabrina then struck down at the blue gremlin-like skylander, ripping off the straps to his bag of potions from her back, but also wounding his shoulders; leaving behind three claw marks that begun to bleed. Fryno growled, "Hey! You Unholy Offspring of Death and Lightning!" Sabrina had landed on all fours and looks to where she heard Fryno shout, as soon as she looked Fryno charged towards her. Sabrina hisses and quickly jumps out of the way, pinning down Pop Fizz to the ground; her pupils slit; she lets out a menacing roar. Fryno rammed his horn into a wall and quickly pulls it out, looking to the evilized fury. "You have to defeat me before you do anything to him!" Fryno then punches his metal fists onto the ground, heating himself up, making his metal fists and horn catch on fire; after that he runs towards Sabrina in a fit of rage. Sabrina roars, charging up a pinkish-redish plasma blast in her mouth; the same color of the crystal-like spikes upon her back. She then releases the plasma blast at Fryno, he attempts to dodge but it hits his right arm, scorching it greatly; but also blasting off a piece of his armor. Fryno then skids and falls to hands and knees, grasping where the plasma blast had blasted him. "D-Damn it..!" Sabrina turns to Pop Fizz and charges up another plasma blast in front of him, her wings unfold slowly; she was about to fire. When Sabrina was suddenly kicked off of Pop Fizz, she then skids on the ground, looking to her attacker; Stealth Elf. She then roars and charges towards her, as soon as Sabrina got close she then lunges, soon biting Stealth Elf's shoulder hard; she refused to let go with Stealth Elf started to punch her on the forehead. Both Pop Fizz and Fryno had ran to the Chieftess' House and booth wounded Skylanders remained there, hidden. Sabrina then finally lets go of Stealth Elf's shoulder as her mouth was covered in the green elf's blood. Stealth Elf quickly grasps her shoulder as an attempt to keep it from bleeding too much. Sabrina grins widely as she licks the blood off of her reptile-like lips; soon approaching the wounded Stealth Elf. Sabrina was ready to bite again, as the taste of blood satisfied her. Sabrina then quickly charges again, biting at Stealth Elf's waist, she bit down harder than last time she bit her. The blood running down her victim's waist satisfied her hunger for blood, but instead of letting go; she bit down harder, her tail whipping back and fourth, before long, Stealth Elf lets out a shrill scream of pain and terror; as the pain flows throughout her entire body. Sabrina then raises her front paws and digs her claws into the elf's sides as she bit down harder. As soon as she releases, Stealth Elf collapsed onto her right side, panting, tearing up from the pain the fury gave her. Sabrina then lets out another roar, before letting out a shriek; a fire-tipped arrow had dug into her left side. Sabrina quickly looks to her left, staring at the blindfolded elf; Flameslinger. "Foolish Skylander..." She then narrows her eyes, snarling. "I'm not foolish Fury, I sensed Stealth Elf in trouble. Now you have to mess with me.." Sabrina lets out a loud roar, charging towards the male elf, headbutting him in the stomach. Flameslinger yelped in pain and kicks Sabrina away from him, taking out another flame-tipped arrow and pulling it back against his bow. She then flies up to avoid being shot again, as soon as he fired; Sabrina landed behind him; reaching her clawed paws to him; she digs her claws into his sides, grinning widely. Flameslinger gasps, he couldn't believe it, she got him as well. Sabrina then starts to rip away from him, causing three large claw scratches to appear on both of his sides, the wounds began to bleed rapidly. Sabrina then swings her tail at him, whacking him to the side; next to Stealth Elf. She then dashes towards the arena, to find the Swap Force. She was lucky to find all the Swap Force; Rattle Shake, Night Shift, Magna Charge, Free Ranger, Spy Rise, Wash Buckler, Blast Zone, Grilla Drilla, Doom Stone, Boom Jet, Rubble Rouser, Fire Kraken, Freeze Blade, Stink Bomb, Trap Shadow, and Hoot Loop. The evilzed fury flew up above the Swap Force letting out a roar, before landing in front of them, sending them flying back. Only after a few hours, almost every Skylander was wounded, bleeding; defeated. All that was left was Spyro and Grim Creeper. Sabrina then jolts out of the arena, roaring loudly as the purple and gold dragon came into view. Spyro sneered. "Wha - ?! A evilized night fury!? This can be quite troublesome!" Sabrina roared, lunging towards Spyro flinging him to the left, damaging him greatly as his back hits a wall. "Sabrina... Stop this... Now.." The fury froze hearing the familiar voice, soon jerking her head back to face the speaker; Grim Creeper. "Did you come to join me, or perish?!" She snarled, snapping her jaws slightly. "That's just it Sabrina, I won't join the forces of evil, but your letting it control you!" Sabrina narrowed her eyes and roars, charging towards her lover. With great haste Grim Creeper dodged and grabs a hold of her collar; allowing him to climb upon her back. "Grrr! Get off!" Sabrina jerked around, before running and stopping with a sudden halt. He then pulls at the collar like it was reins of a horse, pulling Sabrina back. Soon sitting on her saddle, keeping a tight grip in case she gets to buck him off again. "Sabrina, fly me to Kaos..." Sabrina snarled. "Why should I?!" He glared down at her. "Now..!" He used the back of his boots to kneel her the sides, causing her to screech. "Aaargh! Okay okay!" Sabrina then unfolds her wings and flies towards the Lair of Kaos. She was deep in thought. 'I... I just bring myself to harm him... Not just... Yet...'


End file.
